Kolara The Beginning
by kaidia151
Summary: This is the prequel to a much larger story. If you're interested in the rest of the story What happens to Kolara, Trunks, etc give me some feedback and I'll continue to post. The later parts of the story explain why this is in the categories it's in.
1. Prolog

I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

**Prolog**

Kolara had spent her entire life on Earth with her mother and stepfather surrounded by the strongest men Earth had. Powerful fighters like Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and of course her father Piccolo. So it wasn't any surprise that she picked up many of their techniques and moves. The surprise was that none of them ever knew that she had picked them up and practiced them. It was only when she was eight did they find out that she had. She had been sitting on a conversation between Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, and Vegeta when it came out. They were discussing whether or not to compete in the next World Martial Arts Tournament and she was sitting between Piccolo and Vegeta.

Vegeta's son and Gohan's younger brother were sitting nearby playing with some of the toys they had brought along. She hated having them over because, though Goten was nice enough and was always eager to have her around, Trunks always looked down on her and tried to boss her around. Even though they were the same age he always tried to say he was older than her and because of that she should do as he said. She had out right told him to stick his philosophy where the sun didn't shine and walked away. She hadn't talked to him since. The adults were just saying that it wouldn't really be much of a challenge with out Goku, who had died just before Chi Chi had found out she was pregnant with Goten.

"I don't know. Maybe with him gone I might actually stand a chance!" Krillin said laughing a little.

"Well I don't really have a choice." Gohan said sadly. "Videl is threatening to expose me if I don't compete." Vegeta grunted.

"There's no way I'm going to compete. There won't be anyone there strong enough to give me a good fight." Vegeta huffed impatiently.

"Hey dad?" Trunks asked walking over to him. "What if I compete!"

"Yeah! That sounds like it'd be lots of fun!" Goten said joining them. Vegeta looked down at his son.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament is not something to be taken lightly. If you go in to compete you had better be serious. It's not a game. People get hurt."

"I know it's not a game. I just want to compete."

"Fine. Talk to your mother when we go home." Trunks turned to Kolara and stuck his tongue out at her before running out of the apartment with Goten running after him. Kolara jumped from the couch and ran after them angrily.

Just as she reached the door she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and start pulling her back. She looked around to see her dad patiently watching her.

"Leave them alone Kolara." He said when she was standing in front of him.

"But dad! He started..."

"I know Kolara. Forget about it. He's only trying to provoke you. He knows your not..."

"That I'm not what?" She asked angrily. Everyone stared at her shocked. She had never talked back to any of them especially not either of her parents. "You were going to say strong enough weren't you? You don't know anything! Just because you and mom don't want me fighting doesn't mean I don't know how! I can take anything he can throw at me but you're just so blinded that you can't see that! You're just fooling yourself if you thought that I was actually coloring all those times I asked you to take me with you to watch you train! I've watched you fight! I've watched all of you!" Piccolo stood up still looking down at his daughter.

"Fine. Go after him. We'll see how much you've learned." She looked over at Vegeta who gave her the smallest of smiles.

She ran out of the apartment and soon found the two boys playing out in the courtyard. The men made it outside just in time to she her walk straight at Trunks and punch him hard in the face. The impact sent him skidding back a few feet. He was staring at her in complete shock. He scrambled to his feet and looked over at the adults.

"She just hit me!" He said looking at his father.

"Then hit her back." Vegeta said offhandedly. Trunks gave her an evil grin.

"I've been wanting to do this for ages!" he whispered so that only she could hear.

"So have I."

They both took fighting stances and Piccolo was shocked to see that her stance was open to everything. He shook his head quietly and started thinking what he'd tell Kenra when she returned to find Kolara bruised and bleeding. Trunks took the first move but just as he was about to hit her she dodged and slipped her arm around his leg and used his momentum to swing him around and throw him into a nearby tree. By the time Trunks was able to get back to his feet she was back in her stance. Trunks' power started rising but she kept them matched until he finally went Super Saiyan. Vegeta took a step forward to call him off but Piccolo put out his arm.

"She said anything he could throw at her. That includes this." Vegeta backed off.

Piccolo was proud to see her change her stance slightly to close off most of her weaknesses. Trunks rushed her and this time she didn't dodge. They met in a dead lock and every time Trunks tried to push through her defensives she kept him in it and pushed back. They were both struggling to keep control of the fight and even though he was Super Saiyan she was doing a pretty good job keeping him in check.

Finally Trunks broke the lock and flew back a couple of feet before rushing her again. Again she caught him in a lock though this time it was hand in hand. He started trying to push her back and she used every ounce of strength to keep her ground but he started to slowly take ground. She relaxed for a second before throwing her entire weight back into the struggle and managed to make him lose the ground he had covered. She had control of the fight again and quickly threw his hands up and away from her and before he could recover she rushed forward and punched him hard in the stomach. He went to his knees breathing hard.

"That's enough!" Piccolo called out as Kolara prepared to kick him before he could recover.

Kolara looked down at Trunks who was looking up at her hatefully. She reached down to help him to his feet but he knocked her hand away.

"I hate you!" he said bitterly getting to his feet by himself.

He was holding his stomach in pain but he turned and walked away from her ashamed. Goten ran over to her and looked at her thoughtfully before continuing over to where Trunks was now sitting on a bench with his back to her. She turned and walked back toward the adults giving her father a defiant "I told you so" look as she passed to head back to the apartment.

That night her father shocked her by asking her over dinner if she'd like to compete in the tournament.

"Do what?" her mother said nearly choking on her food.

"I want to know if she'd like to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament with Goten and Trunks."

"Have you lost your mind?" Kenra shouted jumping to her feet knocking her chair over in her haste.

"Kenra, listen to me. She's a talented fighter. She's been watching us train and she's learned a lot." He said calmly sipping his water.

"How would you know?" Kenra said suddenly looking at him suspiciously.

"I got into a fight with Trunks today." Kolara said quietly not looking at her mother. Kenra stared at her daughter in pure shock.

"You what?"

"She won. He even went Super Saiyan on her and she still beat him." Piccolo said watching his wife.

Kolara quickly sat her mothers chair back up as she slowly started to sink into it. When Kolara took her seat again her mother looked at her both shocked and defeated.

"Answer your father." She said weakly.

"No. I don't want to compete. That fight was the first time I've gone up against a real opponent." He nodded slightly and her mother looked relieved.

"What about you? Are you going to compete?" Kenra asked looking at Piccolo.

"I think I will. It might be interesting."

They finished their meal with her parents talking about the tournament. After she had cleared her plate and carried her dishes into the kitchen she excused herself and went to her room.

She was woken later that night by people yelling and she quickly recognized the voices as her mother and father.

"It's time to tell her!" her father yelled angrily.

"Why? So she's learning to fight, why does she have to know that?" her mother said nearly screaming.

"Because if she gets much stronger she could transform! She's a match for a Super Saiyan already! Would you rather her find out that way?"

"There's no guarantee she'll transform and there's no reason for her to keep getting stronger! As long as she's not trained she'll be fine!"

"And what are you going to tell her when she asks to be trained? You know she eventually will give in to her instincts to fight!"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't given in to her asking to watch you train! Why couldn't you just stick to our agreement?"

"Because I knew it would only be a matter of time before she started getting aggressive! If you don't give her a way to vent that aggressiveness she'll hate you for the rest of her life! Is that what you want?"

"Of course that's not what I want! What I want is our daughter to be safe! And if she starts fighting than she won't be safe!"

"Kenra, just because you had troubles in the past doesn't mean they'll haunt her as well! She's strong and capable and with what we know of Saiyans she could become strong enough to handle herself in battle! And it's not like she'd be the only one! Trunks and Goten are quickly on their way to becoming powerful fighters! If she doesn't start training soon she'll be left behind and left alone! Trunks is just like his father and that means if you aren't as strong as him you can kiss his ass because he has more important things to do than waste his time on a weakling! Goten, while a lot like Goku and Gohan, has a certain weakness for Trunks, which keeps him on Trunks' side no matter what! I'm trying to keep our daughter safe and if that means teaching her to fight than I will!"

There was silence then, "Kenra. I know you're only worried about her but you have to understand that when we made our vow not to tell her we believed that she would get along with Trunks and Goten. Things haven't exactly worked out that way and if you want her safe we're going to have to teach her to hold her own." He had stopped yelling now and she was having to listen hard.

"Fine. We'll tell her tomorrow." Her mother said on a sigh. "Come on. It's late. We need to get to bed." She saw the light in the living room go off and heard the door to her parents' room close.

She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but the idea that her parents had been keeping something important enough for them to fight about bothered her and she couldn't manage to fall asleep.

The next day when Kolara went out for breakfast she found her parents sitting at the table looking tired.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked taking her seat at the table. They both looked at her confused. "I heard you two yelling last night. What were you going to tell me?" They both exchanged worried glances.

"Wait until after breakfast." Piccolo said looking at her seriously.

They ate in silence. Once they were done Piccolo told her to follow him. He took her to the crash site of a Saiyan spacecraft that she had visited often with Vegeta.

"Do you remember what Vegeta told you this was?"

"Yeah. It's a Saiyan ship."

"This particular ship holds a lot of meaning for your mother and I. It was the ship your mother brought you to Earth in." Kolara stared at him in silence. "Your mother is not human and neither are you. You are Saiyans. Just like Vegeta."

"Full blood Saiyans?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. I met your mother shortly after having you. I fell in love with both of you then. You were born with a tail but we removed it early so that you'd never miss it. Your mother didn't want you fighting. She hated the lifestyle and didn't want you put through it. That's why we decided to never tell you what you were." Kolara didn't say anything.

"So I'm a Saiyan like Trunks and Goten?"

"Not exactly. They are half blood Saiyans. You are a full blood Saiyan. It doesn't really matter but it explains why you could take Trunks as a Super Saiyan."

"I still don't want to fight in the tournament." He looked down at her and smiled.

"I think your mother is going to like to hear that."

"Are you still competing?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm going to compete."

"I want you to win." His smile grew wider.

"Come on. I told your mother we'd be back soon."

"Can I help you train for the tournament?"

"Sure. I could use all the help I can get."

The following weeks before the tournament went by in a flash and before they knew it, it was time for the tournament. When they arrived they met up with everyone but there was someone new with them. It was a tall man that Kolara didn't recognize but some how she knew his presence. When they walked up both of her parents rushed forward to greet him.

"Good to see you back Goku. You think you're ready for a good fight?" Piccolo asked while Kenra hugged him.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" He went silent for a beat when he caught sight of Kolara. "You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." Then he laughed as she smiled at him shyly. "Kami was right! You did grow up to be beautiful." Everyone laughed except Trunks.

Piccolo saw her look over at him and he gave her a gentle push toward him. She walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She said not looking at him. He had his back to her and acted like he couldn't hear her. She turned and looked back at her father. But he nodded encouraging. "I hope you do good in the tournament." She said quickly before turning and walking back to her mother.

By now Trunks and Goten had been told about Kolara's being a Saiyan and Trunks seemed to think it was offensive. They went up to the sign up booth and watched as everyone entering signed up. Then they had to say their good byes.

Kolara, Kenra, Chi Chi, Bulma and the others who had decided not to join in went to find their seats while the others walked back to the fighters area. It felt like it took forever for the Junior Division to begin. She watched as Trunks and Goten plowed through the other opponents like they were nothing. Finally they went up against each other and Kolara had to admit they were both good fighters. She groaned when Trunks won knowing he'd try and rub it in her face if he ever decided to talk to her again.

Next came the Adult Division but the first full round hadn't even ended before things started going wrong. No one in the stands could figure out what was going on but Kolara knew something was wrong when all the men including her father took off after four other men that she didn't recognize. The tournament continued saying that unless the men came back before their matches they'd be disqualified.

Things were pretty quiet for a long time and Kolara asked if she could go look around. Her mother agreed as though not really thinking about what she was saying. Kolara shrugged and started off. She hadn't made it very far before she felt a familiar power coming from the arena and she rushed out to see if they had made it back to finish the tournament. Sure enough Vegeta was standing in the middle of the ring but he seemed to be facing off with Goku. She watched him carefully. There was something different about him. Something dark. She was still trying to figure it out when he started charging a Ki blast aimed at Goku.

She watched in horror as he built up his power and then turned his arm to aim the attack at the stands she was standing in. Kolara knew what was going to happen only seconds before it happened but she didn't have time to move. She had raised her power and was about to take off to get out of the way when he let the blast go. She didn't remember anything except a sudden burning feeling and then nothing.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in a strange place. She looked around and saw a large man sitting at a huge desk in front of her.

"Wow." He said leaning over to look at her more closely. "Only a child." He had a booming voice and Kolara felt herself start crying.

"Where am I? Where's my mother?" He looked down at her sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "This is the entrance to Other World. You're dead." Kolara started crying harder and suddenly she felt him pick her up by the back of her shirt. He sat her down on his desk. "Aren't you Piccolo's daughter?" She nodded wiping her eyes hopefully. "I've met him before and I don't doubt he'll wish you back with the Dragon Balls."

"So he's not dead?"

"No. He hasn't passed through here."

"What about my mother! Kenra!" He looked down at a long list of names.

"No. I haven't had her through here either." Kolara sighed.

"So now what?"

"Well like I said I'm sure they'll wish you back but if you want you can stay here with me until they do. I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy soon and I could use the help.

Kolara was with King Yama for what seemed like ages. They did indeed become very busy but there wasn't any sign of her parents or friends. Three weeks passed and Kolara was starting to give up hope. There were so many people in Yama's now that she even gave up looking for her family.

"I don't think they're going to wish me back." She told Yama on the twenty-second day.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm a tuned to the Dragon balls and I feel them being gathered even as we speak." Some how she didn't believe him.

On the twenty-third day she woke up to find herself feeling weird.

"They're wishing people back." Yama said smiling at her. She looked down at her hands and saw they were starting to fade away. "Hope to see you again many many years from now." Yama said as she completely disappeared.

When she woke up she found herself lying in the middle of a pile of rubble back at the stadium. There were hundreds of people around her all looking around confused. She sat there watching as everyone filed away dazed. She was still sitting there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father standing there crying. She jumped to her feet and hugged him. She was crying now and he held her until she calmed down.

"Where's mother?"

"She's at home. She wanted to come find you but I made her stay behind and rest."

"What about everyone else?"

"Everyone's fine. Everything's back to normal." They went back to Kami's Palace and everyone looked relieved to see her. When she saw Vegeta her eyes widened in horror.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. It wasn't him ok? There was a wizard controlling him." Piccolo said as Vegeta cautiously approached her.

"I'm sorry Kolara." He said kneeling before her. "I can't even imagine what it was like for you." She nodded and he backed away.

Goku was gone and when Kolara asked Piccolo explained that he had gone back to Other World. Things were back to normal.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT

**Chapter One Part One**

Nine years passed in complete harmony for Earth. Kolara was now seventeen and in high school. She trained all the time even though there was never any need for her strength. She even managed to reach Super Saiyan level three in those nine years under Vegeta's watchful gaze though she never saw Trunks. Gohan and Videl had married and they had had a daughter named Pan. She, Trunks, and Goten always hung out leaving Kolara plenty of time to train with Vegeta with out running into him. Vegeta and Bulma had also had another child, a daughter they named Bra. She was a lot like Bulma though Vegeta treated her like royalty. Her own parents had never tried to have children so she still remained completely by herself.

It was the second day of her junior year of High School when she finally saw Trunks for the first time in eight years. He had joined the school after being home schooled his entire life and she was horrified to learn she had him in every single class. He didn't seem to notice her or if he did he was still ignoring her. He never had talked to her after the day she had beaten him.

She managed to keep him from hearing her name through the first whole day though she couldn't help but study him. He was taller than she was and he still wore his hair the way he had when he was younger. He was obviously still training because even in school clothes she could see his muscles flex every time he moved. He was wearing black jeans and a black tee shirt.

The next day however she wasn't so lucky. She had tried to make it to class early so that she could check in with the teacher so that her name wouldn't be called during roll but she ended up arriving late and when she tried to sneak into the room the first thing she saw was Trunks sitting only three seats away from her and he was staring right at her. Then the teacher saw her.

"Kolara! Thank you for finally joining us this morning." She saw Trunk's eyes get big when he realized who she was before turning and bowing to the teacher.

"I'm sorry I'm so late..."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Take your seat and start reading chapter one section two."

"Yes ma'am." She said hurrying up to her seat and burying her nose in the book.

She didn't take her eyes off the book until the end of class. When the bell rang she quickly packed her books back into her bag and tried to get out of the class before he could confront her. The bad thing was that he was closer to the isle than she was and when she looked to see if her way was clear she saw him standing at the end of the row watching her. She turned and looked the other way to see that no one had pushed in their chairs. She heard him walking toward her and she noticed they were the only ones in the room. She jumped onto the table and quickly made for the door jumping from row to row until she made it down to the floor and then she quickly ducked out into the hall. She was the first to their next class and she quietly took her seat. Trunks didn't enter until most of the rest of the class was already there and Kolara had her face hidden behind a library book she had rented. She heard him talking to the teacher but she didn't look up.

"Kolara? Is there anyone sitting to your right?" She peaked over the top of her book and shook her head. "Why don't you take that seat then?" he said turning to Trunks. Kolara hid behind her book again cursing the teacher under her breath. She heard him put his bag down on the table beside her but she didn't look up.

"It's been years." He said sitting down as the bell rang.

"Eight." She said putting her bookmarker back in place and shutting the book.

"Why did you run from me at the end of last class?"

"Settle down everyone." The teacher said. "We're going to have a study day. I know a few of the other teachers are already giving tests so I'm going to let you all study. If you have nothing to study for you may read a book quietly." Kolara silently pulled her book back out of her bag and opened it finding her page.

Trunks had taken out a notebook and was writing. She had almost managed to forget he was sitting beside her when he casually bumped her elbow and she looked down to see him slipping her a piece of paper. She pulled out her own notebook, picked up the paper and read:

"Why did you run for me earlier?"

She picked up her pen and acted like she was taking notes on her book.

"Because the last time we came face to face bad things happened. By the way, when did you decide to start talking to me again?" She carefully slid the paper back to him.

She saw him read it quickly out of the corner of her eye and she saw his mouth curl up into a smile. When he slipped the paper back it read:

"Seven years ago."

She almost smiled before putting it into her notebook and shutting it. She was putting it back into her bag when he leaned over on the pretence of looking in his bag for something and whispered, "You look great."

She turned back to face the front of the class and turned her attention back to her book without a word. By the end of the class she had finished and reread the first half of the book. When the bell rang she grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she felt him grab her arm.

"Can I walk with you? I believe we have all the same classes." She looked at him carefully as though expecting him to be joking.

"Sure. Why not? But I have to make a quick stop at the library on the way." He nodded and they started navigating through the halls to the library. She was in and out in less than a minute with a new book.

"Man. Your fast."

"I just went in knowing what I wanted."

"Why are you being so cold toward me?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we talked?"

"Yeah. You beat me in a fight where I had the upper hand."

"And then what happened the last time I tried to talk to you after that?"

"That wasn't me." He said seriously.

"No and I don't blame your dad either but I was going to look for you when it happened. I was going to see if I could find you and congratulate you for winning the tournament." He looked at her shocked.

"I wasn't even there when it happened."

"I know that now but I didn't then."

"Listen. That was nine years ago. Can't we just put it behind us? Maybe start over?" They were right outside their class now.

"We'll see." She said opening the door and walking inside.

This time they were seated on opposite sides of the room with Kolara sitting in the top left side of the room and Trunks in the bottom right nearest the door. She noticed Trunks kept looking back at her though she ignored him as best as she could though she had had this teacher the year before and had been her best student so she kept calling on her to answer questions so that Trunks could keep using the time as an excuse to look at her. When the bell rang at the end of this class Trunks waited on her by the door.

"You really know a lot about history."

"Well I know a lot about history as they tell it." She said holding up the book. He laughed but she didn't even smile

"So what's next?" he asked trying to find his schedule.

"Lunch. Then PE." Kolara said walking to her locker. She opened it and stuffed her bag inside before slamming it shut again.

"Do you have plans to eat with your friends or are you free to eat with me?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"What friends?" she said quietly under her breath.

"Don't you have friends?" he asked looking at her shocked and she knew he had heard her.

"No. As a matter of fact I don't. And if you want friends it probably wouldn't be wise to hang out with me."

Just then as if on cue one of the football team called out to Trunks.

"Hey! Trunks! You want to go hang out?" She had seen Trunks playing with the team the day before during PE and they had seemed to hit it off pretty well.

"No thanks." Trunks said slipping his arm around her shoulders. "I've got to catch up with an old friend." She saw the players face contort into a confused and somewhat bemused look.

"You're joking right?"

"No. Why should I be?" The football player walked over and looked down at Kolara and sneered.

"Because if you're not than you've decided to make friends with a total loser." Trunks took his arm from around her shoulders.

"Take that back, I don't want to have to hurt you man."

"You're coming to her defense?" the guy asked looking incredulous. There was a large crowd gathering now.

"I said take it back." Trunks said getting in the guys face.

"Fine. What ever." He said passing him and half bumping half pushing Kolara as he passed. She hit the lockers hard and Trunks grabbed the guy by the arm, turned him to face him and raised his fist.

"I'm a three time Junior Martial Arts Champion and a four time Adult Martial Arts Runner-up. Do you really want to make me hit you?"

"N...No." the guy said suddenly scared as he realized who he was dealing with.

"Apologize!" Trunks said jerking the guy over and making him look at Kolara.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sorry for calling you a loser and pushing you down."

The guy looked like he was about to piss himself and Trunks let go of him. The guy took off running down the hall and out the nearest door to go outside. The crowed dispersed whispering and muttering to themselves and Trunks reached out to help her get back to her feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she brushed off her pants.

"Yeah. You didn't have to do that you know. I could have handled it."

"I know. But my question is would you have?"

They spent the rest of lunch together talking about what they've been doing for the last nine years. When they heard the first bell they ran back to her locker so that she could grab her bag. They both got to class just as the bell rang.

"Ok. I'm requiring you guys to have your gym cloths by next Monday. Until then I'm letting you do what ever you want as long as your moving." The coach said as everyone put their bags by the gate to the field.

Kolara and Trunks had started walking around the track. They had made it half way around the track when the entire football team surrounded them.

"You may think you're all big in bad one on one but what do you think about your odds now?" the player that had pushed Kolara in the hall said stepping forward flexing his muscles.

"Why don't you just drop it? None of you are a match for either of us."

"You think so do you?" one of the other players said pulling an aluminum baseball bat from behind him.

All the others also produced their assorted weapons. More baseball bats, a few hockey sticks, and the ringleader had even had the balls to bring a steel pipe. Kolara and Trunks had their backs together so that neither of them had their backs open.

"How long has it been since you spared with more than one person?" Trunks asked over his shoulder as the team moved in on them.

"A long time." She said nervously. "You?"

"Hopefully not too long ago. Duck!" they both dodged the steel pipe as the guy swung it at Trunks' head.

"Let's split up!" Kolara said jumping over a hockey stick.

"Got it!" Trunks said sliding between one of the team's legs.

Half of them turned to him but the others including the ringleader with the steel pipe went after Kolara who hadn't been able to get out before they closed ranks on her. He couldn't tell how she was doing. He was trying to disarm his assailants as fast as he could without breaking the equipment. He heard a solid slap from the huddle that was around Kolara that sounded like metal on skin. He heard a muffle cry and then another loud thud. This time there was no outcry of pain and he watched as they backed away a little and he saw something lying on the ground in the middle of them. He started toward them but three of the team grabbed him from behind and two of them kicked his knees out from under him bringing him crashing to the ground. The leader walked over to him and grabbed a fist full of hair and made him look up at him.

"I thought we weren't a match for either of you?"

"In a fair fight you wouldn't be."

The guy let go of his hair and grabbed a bat from one of his friends. He walked over to Kolara and started beating in her ribs. She wasn't moving and he couldn't tell if she was even still breathing. He tried to jerk free of the guys holding him but they were standing on his legs and he couldn't move. Suddenly they heard someone start yelling at them and he looked over in time to see the coach and the rest of the class running toward them including every security guard at the school. The three guys holding Trunks let go of him and he tackled the guy still beating on Kolara and knocked him to the ground.

Security took it from there, handcuffing the guy and taking the rest of the team into custody for assault with a deadly weapon. As soon as one of the cops took the guy on the ground Trunks ran over to Kolara who was still lying on the ground not moving. She was bleeding from the head but he couldn't tell if she was breathing. One of the cops called for an ambulance as he checked for vitals and a second cop gently pulled Trunks away from her.

"We have some questions if you think you can handle them."

"Sure but I don't want to leave her."

"We're not leaving I just need you to give them some room." Trunks turned to the cop. "Can you tell us who the girl is?"

"Yeah. Her name is Kolara. I'm an old friend of the family. I can call for you."

"And your name?"

"Trunks Briefs."

The cop stared at him shocked. Everyone knew Trunks' family and knew not to mess with them especially the men.

"Can you tell us what happened here?"

"We were just walking around the track when those guys surrounded us armed with baseball bats, hockey sticks and the guy that was just pounding her had been using a steel pipe at first. I think that's what he hit her with when he knocked her out." He could hear sirens now and he turned in time to see an ambulance driving onto the field along with about five police cars. "I went to help her when three guys grabbed me and wrestled me to the ground to watch as he started beating on her." He could see other cops interrogating other students from the class and yet others taking the team into the cars. They were loading Kolara onto a stretcher and rolling her into the waiting ambulance. "You mind if I go with her?"

The cop walked him over to the paramedics who were about to shut the doors.

"He's with her." He said and they let him climb into the back with her.

He took her hand and he could barely feel a pulse in her wrist. When they reached the hospital they took her back into the emergency room but wouldn't let him back. He pulled out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Hey! I need dad to run to Kami's and get Piccolo and Kenra." He said when his mother answered the phone.

"Trunks? What are you doing? Why aren't you in school?"

"It's a long story. Just have dad go get them and tell them to meet me at the hospital closest to the school. Kolara's been hurt."

She was quiet for a second before he heard her call to Vegeta. He could hear her transferring his message and his father's brief response.

"He's on the way. I'm coming down there right now. Stay where you are." She disconnected.

Bulma arrived shortly before Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kenra.

"What happened? It wasn't you was it?"

"No mom it wasn't me. Though it might have been because of me."

He was just about to explain the entire story when the others rushed into the hospital. Kenra ran straight for the information desk to ask about her daughter and Piccolo walked straight toward Trunks and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and picked him off the ground.

"If I find out you did this to her..."

"I swear it wasn't me!" Trunks said and Piccolo let him go when Vegeta walked over.

"What happened?"

Trunks told them everything starting with them meeting up in class. When he finally finished Kenra was white with fear and Piccolo was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it." Bulma said quietly. "All because you stood up for her."

Just then the doctor came out and Kenra ran over to him.

"She's taken a pretty bad blow to the head and a few to the ribs but it looks like she'll pull through alright. We're taking her up to critical care right now if you'd like to go up and see her."

Everyone crowded into the elevator and was silent the entire ride. When they reached the right floor Piccolo asked for her room but they would only allow family in to see her. Piccolo turned to Trunks.

"You want to come in and see your sister?" he asked.

Trunks hid his surprise and followed Piccolo and Kenra into the room. There was the steady beep of the heartbeat from the vitals machine but that was the only noise. Kenra went to one side of the bed and started stroking her daughter's hair. Piccolo and Trunks went to the other and looked down at her. She was pale but she looked better than she had out on the field. The doctor came in and said that she needed to rest and that only one person could stay. Piccolo and Kenra exchanged looks before asking Trunks if he'd stay while they went to pack her a bag. He agreed and took a seat beside her after they left.


End file.
